My Biggest Fan
by JessaBlessa
Summary: On the day Rachel moves into her NYADA dorm room, Rachel receives a text from an unknown person. Over a matter of months Rachel gets to know them but it's not till they meet that she knows it's a girl from her past. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, NYADA, Wicked, The Big Bang Theory or Billy Coleman's I Think She Likes Me**

* * *

Rachel Berry had just moved the last box into her dorm room at NYADA when her phone started to ring.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

Rachel walked over to her new bedside and hit open on a text.

**From 1203-927-9032 12:39**

**So I heard the prettiest girl in NY starts moving into her NYADA dorm room today. How is it going?**

Rachel clearly not knowing the number sent a reply back.

**To 1203-927-9032 12:40**

**Who is this? I don't know the number?**

Rachel put the phone back down and started to unpack her clothes into the dresser and closet. There was a knock at the door and she turned her head towards her door.

"Hey Dads," she said as they walked in. They had been helping her move in her stuff and had been in NY with her at her hotel room for the past week.

"Our baby is all grown up," Hiram said, all teary eyed. "She is eighteen, living in New York and at NYADA. She doesn't need us anymore," he said.

"Daddy, do not be silly. Of course I need you. I will always need my fathers. Who else loves me the most, knows me more than I know myself and are the people I trust the most to tell everything to?"

"See, she does need you and you promised you wouldn't get all emotional today. You promised a few pictures and words of encouragement," Leroy said scolding his husband.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

Rachel picked up her phone from the bed.

**From 1203-927-9032 13:09**

**You will know who I am when the time is right but I'm your biggest fan. Save my number so you know it silly.**

**So how is the unpacking? I'm sure you have a lot to unpack, seeing are you are Rachel Barbra Berry :P**

Rachel frowned before smiling at the last part.

"Who is it?" Leroy asked, seeing her reaction.

"I don't know Dad," she replied. "They texted me before you came up here and they've just texted again." She passed her dad the phone who read the texts.

"I think you should be careful okay? We don't know who it is and what they want okay," he responded.

"I will be. Now I'm meeting you for dinner at six yes?" she asked.

They said their goodbyes and Rachel shut her door. She continued to unpack her clothes and made it through the first four suitcases before remembering the text. She saved the number and wrote out the reply.

**To My Biggest Fan 15:02**

**Can I at least know something more about you than that you claim to be my biggest fan?**

**Unpacking is taking ages. Four out of five suitcases done and about ten boxes to go too.**

She placed her phone on silent and continued to unpack, so by the time she left for dinner with her dad's, all she had left to do was unpack three more boxes and make her bed.

**Four Months Later**

Rachel had just got in from another long day of acting, dance and singing classes. Obviously no one else in her classes was anywhere near as good as her but they were still talented, just not Rachel Berry talented. She placed her bags on the chair, grabbed her cell phone out of one of her bag and collapsed on her bed. She turned her cell phone on and placed it on the bedside while it loaded.

She began thinking about what to order in for dinner when her phone buzzed.

**From: My Biggest Fan 18:23**

**Hey Superstar, how were your classes today? Busy? I sure as hell missed you all day. I can't help but hate you can't text during the day while I sit in class bored without your texts.**

Rachel's face lit up as she saw who it was from and what was written.

**To: My Biggest Fan 18:26**

**Classes today were busy and exhausting. You go to college? What classes are you taking? Why haven't you told me before?**

**Please give me a clue to who you are again. I haven't had one in a week :(**

Rachel hit send before calling up the vegan restaurant she found. She ordered her vegan Thai and then set up her laptop on the desk. While she waited for it to load, she pulled her iPod out of her bag and plugged in into her iPod dock. She pressed shuffle and music began to play.

In the last four months, Rachel had kept texting the person that had texted her the day she moved in. She still didn't know who this person was but they were texting everyday whenever they could and Rachel loved talking to them. She had been ignoring almost everyone but her father's for this person. She spoke to Kurt every now and again but contact was limited. She had even stopped all contact with Finn, who was still trying to keep a relationship with her despite Rachel changing her relationship status to single on Facebook.

She danced around to a song from Hairspray when her phone buzzed again.

**From: My Biggest Fan 18:32**

**Yes I go to college. Well Superstar, I am enrolled in acting, music and singing classes too. I care more about you and talking to you about your day than mine.**

**You want to know something else huh? Well how about 5. I'm female, 18, I come from Ohio, I love Disney movies and I have a pet kitten called Star.**

Rachel grinned at the response.

**To: My Biggest Fan 18:34**

**Wow! I'm sure you are amazing! Will I be buying your CD one day, watching the premier of your hit TV show or buying your first film on Blue Ray?**

**5 things? Yay! We have the first four in common. I don't have pets but kittens are adorable.**

**What are you doing?**

Rachel started dancing around her room when the next song began playing. She grabbed her hairbrush and began singing into it.

_I think she likes me  
And I know I like her  
It`s kind of frightening  
`Cause it`s too soon to be sure  
I think she likes me  
Maybe even might be love_

_Should I be patient  
Or should I ask her straight out  
That smile she gave me  
Don`t leave too much room for doubt  
I think she likes me  
Maybe even might be love_

_CHORUS :Our first kiss said more than good night_  
_I bet I`ve relived it a thousand times_  
_I can`t predict what the future`s gonna bring_  
_But those looks that she`s been giving me_  
_Can only mean one thing_  
_I think she likes me_  
_I think she might be the one_  
_And more than likely_  
_The best is still yet to come_  
_I think she likes me_  
_Maybe even might be love_

_(Repeat CHORUS)  
I think she likes me  
And I know I like her  
It`s kind of frightening  
`Cause it`s too soon to be sure  
I think she likes me  
Maybe even might be love_

Rachel checked her phone.

**From: My Biggest Fan 18:45**

**Hopefully, you'll be buying and watching all. If not, hopefully I'll be on TV.**

**I know we have the first three in common. Disney movies are great. What are your favourites? I love Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast and Tangled. Well Star is gorgeous. She is a small ginger kitty with white paws and very playful. **

**I'm currently writing a song about you to sing for an assignment next week. What are you doing?**

**1 Month Later**

In the last month Rachel and her secret texter had continued their texting conversions. More hints were given and Rachel was still clueless as to who it was. But three days ago she couldn't take it anymore and said she wanted to know who they were and to meet. She was told to meet her outside a little cafe and book store called 'Jubilee Treasures'. So Rachel had left her dorm early and walked to the little cafe after Google mapping it.

Rachel walked into the store, putting her cardigan closer to her. Dressed in a simple denim skirt, white t-shirt, her light pink cardigan and white ballet flats she walked into the store. She smiled at the cashier at one of the tills as she began to walk around, looking at the books. The books she could see were pre owned and by the looks of them varied from old classics to recent editions and published books. She got caught up looking at a shelf full of the Bronte sisters and Shakespeare when she heard a caught behind her.

"Excuse me Rachel?" the voice asked. Rachel turned around and gasped.

"Quinn?" she near screamed. "What are you doing here? You are meant to be in New Hampshire at Yale! Why didn't you tell me you were coming into town?" she rambled.

"Rachel, calm. I did tell you," she replied, smiling.

"No you didn't," she said sternly.

"Rachel, Superstar, I did. It's 1pm isn't it?" she said looking at her watch. She smiled as realization hit Rachel and it showed on her face.

"Oh. My. God," Rachel said slowly. "You? You've been texting me? You Quinn Fabray?" Quinn chuckled and smiled.

"You only just worked that out?" she smirked. "You clearly didn't pay attention to the text that said I would meet you here in a purple chequered shirt and jeans did you?"

Rachel, who was rendered speechless, allowed her to be led to a table in the cafe part of the store. A waitress appeared at the table, asking what their order would be.

"Can we please have two soy mochas please?" Quinn asked. The waitress nodded and turned, leaving the girls alone.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Quinn asked. When Rachel didn't respond, Quinn took Rachel's hands in hers. "Superstar, please talk to me. Please," she said, worry in her voice.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you pretend to be someone else?"

"I didn't Rachel. I never claimed to be someone else. I didn't. I just didn't reveal who I was. There's a difference," she said. "I was scared though Rachel. I was scared if you knew who I was you wouldn't fall for me. And I was scared for me. I haven't ever liked a girl before. I'm not attracted to girls. Only you. So hiding who I was meant if I was rejected, I could still be Quinn and you wouldn't treat me different," she said, looking down.

There were no sounds between them until the waitress came back with their drinks. Then Rachel began to talk.

"Quinn, I'm sorry for my reactions earlier. They were wrong of me. I'm over my shock. I'm glad My Biggest Fan is you. These past five months have been the best of my life. I've lived for every text. You make my days so much brighter and better. So thank you. Thank you for texting me and starting something wonderful," she smiled, taking Quinn's hand in hers and squeezing it.

"You mean it?" Quinn asked. Rachel smiled.

"Yes, I do."

**4 years later**

Rachel walked into the small store and began looking around at the merchandise.

"May I help you Miss?" a little lady asked her. Rachel turned and looked at the lady and smiled.

"Yes you can. I wanted to buy a ring for my girlfriend. I want to propose to her and I haven't been able to find a ring that I know she will like," Rachel said.

"Well we stock quite a few engagement rings, as well as stocking bridal sets. If you give me an idea of what your girl would like, I can pull out some rings within your price range," the lady said, walking to behind the counter.

"Well she likes white gold and amethyst," Rachel said smiling as she looked at the rings on the counter.

* * *

A few hours later Rachel was making her way to a restaurant. Quinn had called her just after she had bought Quinn an 18ct white gold ring with three square cut gems alongside each other. A large amethyst crystal was in the middle, surrounded by two smaller diamonds. She had even brought a matching 18ct white gold wedding band and an 18ct white gold eternity ring with six diamonds and seven amethysts alongside each other embedded into the band.

Quinn had informed her they were going to a fancy restaurant and that she was to dress nice. So Rachel rushed home to their new three bedroom apartment, showered, curled her hair and dressed in a deep purple floor length dress. She had black high heels on, a black shawl and a black Radley handbag. She had kept the rings inside her bag, for fear of Quinn finding them at home.

She reached the restaurant and approached the lady standing at the counter to seat customers.

"Hi, I am here to see my girlfriend Quinn. It's under Fabray," she said politely.

"Oh yes, here it is. I'll show you the way," the lady said as she stepped out from behind the counter. Rachel followed her pasted all the other customers. Rachel was about to ask what going on when she opened a door. She stepped inside and gasped at the room. The decor was amazing. The room was filled with flowers and gold stars and a tall blonde girl stood next to the table.

"Wow, Quinn, this is amazing!" Rachel said grinning madly, running up to hug Quinn. "What is the occasion Baby?" she said.

"Well we have been so busy the past few weeks with your rehearsals for Wicked and mine for The Big Bang Theory that we haven't had any time together. I thought this would help us get back in touch," she said, pulling out a chair for Rachel. Rachel placed her shawl on the bag of the chair and hung her handbag on the back of the chair and sat down.

* * *

An hour later they had just finished their main meal and the plates and been taken away. Just before the waitress left to deliver their dessert orders to the kitchen, Quinn stopped her.

"Excuse me, can you please bring two glasses of champagne?" she asked politely. Rachel looked at her with a questioning look.

"Why do we need champagne when we have wine?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I felt like celebrating Superstar. You've landed your first Broadway role as Elphaba after three summers on off Broadway plays. And I've just got my first real acting job in The Big Bang Theory as Raj's girlfriend Meena. This is big for us Rach," she said smiling.

"I guess it is," Rachel replied. The waitress then walked in carrying two glasses of champagne, placing them in front of Rachel and Quinn.

"Thank you," they both said, before holding their glasses up for a toast. "To us!" they said and went to drink them.

Before the glass even hit Rachel's lips, she gasped.

"Quinn!" Quinn smiled and placed her glass back onto the table. She than got up and walked over to Rachel, before getting down on one knee. She took Rachel's glass, pulled the 18ct gold ring with a large emerald oval gem surrounded by several little diamonds and tiny diamonds on the band out, and took Rachel's hand in hers.

"Rachel, from the day I met you had my heart. I have loved you for so long and I am glad you kept replying to my texts when you started NYADA. It took me years to work up the courage to tell you how I felt and it has taken me a year to plan this. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have your babies, grow old with you and rock our grandbabies to sleep when we are old and grey. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" she asked. Both girls had tears in their eyes as Rachel nodded her head.

"Yes Quinn, I will marry you!" she screamed as she pulled her fiancé into her arms. When the hug ended, Quinn placed the ring on Rachel's left ring finger and pushed it all the way up, before kissing the ring on her hand.

"I'm glad this fits," she said smiling as she stood up, moving back to her seat. "I was so scared it wouldn't," she smiled.

"Well it does Baby," Rachel replied before her eyes went wide and she turned around to her bag. She pulled out the small box and got out of her seat. She got down on one knee and faced Quinn.

"Quinn, for weeks now I have been looking for the perfect engagement ring for you and it wasn't until a few hours ago I had found it. I hadn't a clue you were going to propose, so the fact I have a ring for you right now is a big coincidence," she smiled. "Even before you sent that text, I was head over heels for you. I have loved every last moment of the last four years and cannot wait for the next sixty. I want babies and kitties and grandbabies with you. I want to be the one you thank when you win a Grammy. I want to be the one you call in the middle of the night when you are working on location and just want to hear my voice. I want it all with you."

Rachel opened the box slowly and Quinn smiled wide when she saw the ring.

"It's perfect. They are perfect," she said as Rachel took the ring out and slid it onto Quinn's finger. She stood up and pulled Quinn in for a kiss.

"I love you," Rachel said when the kiss ended.

"I love you more," Quinn replied.

* * *

**The End. Thoughts?**


End file.
